Vehicles which are designed to be driven over adverse terrain such as snow, ice, mud, or uneven terrain must utilize tires or an endless track which provides excellent traction. Examples of such vehicles include snowmobiles, excavating equipment, some snow removal equipment, and other similar all terrain vehicles. In order to further improve the traction all terrain vehicles it is known to incorporate traction devices into the surface of the vehicle's tires or tracks. These traction devices typically include some sort of penetrating device which penetrates the surface over which the vehicle is traveling in order to improve the traction of the vehicle. The penetrating surface of these traction devices is generally configured as a single point in order to ensure deep penetration into the surface of the terrain. For example, conventional studs which are used on the tires and/or tracks of all terrain vehicles utilize a hardened material having a single pointed wedge or cone configuration. The hardened pointed wedge or cone is typically contained in a bore in a metal body.
However, these conventional studs are not very durable and have poor resistance to wear. In particular, the single point of the conventional stud frequently will break off during use, significantly decreasing the effectiveness of the stud. Moreover, if the single point of the stud does not break off its pointed cone or wedge shape will wear into a rounded configuration as a result of use. Once the stud loses its sharp point it is not nearly as effective at improving the traction of the vehicle. As a result, conventional studs which are used on tracks require frequent changing in order to ensure that the stud has a sharp surface which will effectively penetrate the terrain. However, as those skilled in the art will appreciate, changing a set of studs on the tire and/or tracks of an all terrain vehicle is a difficult and time consuming task.